Desperate
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: AU. Skylar's been hearing voices lately. Without a clue on what's going on, she is sent to save the Organization—but from what? SkylarxZexion


The Silver Sky

A/N: This might not make sense to you XD

x--

**_Desperate_**: Starts out AU. Skylar's hearing voices. Seriously. And it's the name of a boy she's never met, a boy that's not even real: Ienzo. Why does she hear him scream for help as she sleeps at night? Why? Is she supposed to save him, somehow? But... Suddenly, the voice changes. Now it's telling her to keep away from her attic--what can that mean? She soon finds out, however, when her heart is ripped from her body...

Skylar becomes Skryxla

Then the _real_ story begins.

Roxlar

x--

Skylar brushed her dark brown hair away from her eyes, and her brown eyes scanned the sketch of Roxas she had made. It seemed flawless; there was Roxas, sitting on a chair, with a smile on his face. However, his eyes seemed sad, as though he knew what was going to happen. There was a sea-salt popsicle in one of his hands, and he was in the motion of licking it. There was a small window on the side, giving his body a heavenly glow.

She smiled sadly; her artwork always seemed to have sorrow in them, for some reason.

"Honey, time for school!" her mother called.

Skylar looked up, and she sighed. "Yes, mum," she called back, putting her sketchbook onto her bed, and she grabbed her black backpack, opening the door as she pulled it onto her back.

x--

Her brown eyes were dull as her hands moved quickly across the paper, as though she were in a trance. First there was a head... Hair, with bangs that swept over one eye... A white dress shirt... Jeans... High-tops...

Now the color...

Pale skin, as though he hadn't seen daylight for a long time... Silvery hair... Medium-washed blue jeans... Red high-tops...

Her eyes widened, as though she just realized what she drew. It was a picture of what seemed like **Zexion**, except, more human. There was soul in his blue eyes, but his mouth was twisted into a scream, and his eyes were wide with horror... Something was reflected in his eyes... But what?

"No... NO!" she screamed, falling to the floor as she grabbed her head, suddenly feeling as if she were engulfed in a black mass, searching, always searching, for her beating heart... "Stop it! Stop it!"

x--

"Skylar?" her friend Ally asked softly, sitting down next to her. "Is everything okay?"

Skylar's brown eyes were haunted as she replied, "I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine," her friend Roxana declared, sitting across from them. "Now, spill."

Skylar winced. "Okay, okay." Her voice dropped into a whisper. "I've been hearing these screams at night, screams that beg me to help them. Everything's white at first, then there's red splattered on it, as though someone was bleeding... Then black seeps in... Then, at the end, I'm always drawing a guy who looks like **Zexion**..."

"**Zexion**?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow. "The hell?"

"It's... complicated." Skylar stood up. "Just leave me alone, okay?" She walked away, and her two friends looked at each other. "Something's up," they said in unision, looking at each other worriedly as they wondered what got into their friend.

x--

"STOP IT!" Skylar cried out, writhing in her bed. "No.. NO!"

_Help me! Skylar, oh, God, it's coming after me—please—HELP ME!_

"Stop it! I don't know you—..." Her voice died out, as her pupils dilated.

_Skylar—oh, God, please—you gotta help me—they're coming—PLEASE—_

A scream split the cool night air.

x--

Skylar was worrying her friends; she had never shut them out that way. But no, something was bothering her... Her eyes were growing more lifeless each day, and there were dark rings under her eyes; her voice sounded hollow, even to her own ears.

"Skylar, please," her friends begged her, "tell us what's wrong!"

But Skylar always refused, because no one knew about her dreams of blood and screams the way she did. They'd just say they were nightmares, and immediately dismiss it; she didn't want that. She wanted someone to help her.

x--

"**Zexion**?" Skylar asked quietly.

_My name's not _**_Zexion_**_—it's Ienzo—why must you insist on calling me _**_Zexion_**_—oh, God, please, Skylar—stop playing games—something's coming after me—cripes, I'm scared, dammit—_

"Ienzo... Wh-what...?"

_They're coming after me—black creatures that blend into the shadows—their eyes are this creepy yellow color—but please, Skylar—help me—_

There was a muffled crash.

_They're here—oh, God—Skylar—please—HELP ME—_

x--

"He's gone."

Her eyes were soulless as well, now, as she spoke those two words to her friends. They stared at her as she shuffled away, grimacing with each step, as if it pained her.

x--

She didn't speak to her friends, now, and that worried them.

She grew more quiet each day.

x--

Now, she heard his voice whenever she neared her attic.

He told her not to go there, as if something horrid would happen if she did.

x--

"I'M NOT INSANE!"

x--

"Ienzo! Help me, oh, God!" Skylar muttered to herself as she backed away from the opened attic. Her younger brother had ignored her warning and opened it, causing black creatures that blended into the shadows with creepy yellow eyes to come out... There was only one name for them: Heartless.

"I'M GONNA FLIPPIN' DIE!" she screamed, turning around and running out of the house. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED, DAMMIT! Oh, God, Ienzo, why didn't I listen to you—"

There was a final scream as the Heartless jumped her, in front of everyone, and Heartless swarmed around them, as well. She felt their sharp claws, scratching her skin, itching for her heart—she knew she was finished.

"Ienzo... Help me..." she murmured, closing her eyes and wincing in pain as the Heartless ripped through her skin, causing her to bleed. "Please... Ienzo..."

**Zexion...**

A/N: That probably made no sense AT ALL to you, but, you know, whatever. Review, though; I need at least 5 reviews to make the next chapter, WHERE IT WILL FINALLY MAKE SENSE—thank God. I hope you all like it!! XD


End file.
